Parties and Love
by hanyouxmiko990
Summary: It's Kagome's 16th bday, and love is in the air! Her party takes place in the Feudal Era, and many interesting things happen! xPairingsx InuKag, MirSan, maybe others... : r&r!
1. A Weird Voice and Someone Watching

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (so far)**

**CHAPTER 1: A Weird Voice and Someone Watching**

Kagome opened her eyes. She stretched and sat up in her purple sleeping bag. The sun had just began to rise, and it appeared that she was the only one awake.

_Hey, I'm the first one up!_ she thought as she looked to the sleeping forms of her companions. _Usually Inuyasha is up first though... I wonder if somethings wrong..._

She looked up to the tree that Inuyasha was perched in.

_He looks so cute when he sleeps. His adorable puppy ears, beautiful eyes, long gorgeous hair... and just imagine his muscles!...WAIT! I was just thinking that about Inuyasha! I can't think that about Inuyasha! That's just... icky! And besides, he has Kikyou..._

Kagome frowned slightly at this thought. She didn't like to think of her incarnation. Not only did Kikyou have a part of her soul, but she had Inuyasha's love as well. Unwanted tears began to build up in Kagome's eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Unnoticed up in the tree, Inuyasha's nose twitched slightly.

Kagome slowly got out her sleeping bag, making sure not to wake the sleeping kitsune from his slumber. She stretched again, and reached down for her yellow backpack. Quietly she made her way to the hot spring hidden in the trees, only a few minutes away.

**With Inuyasha**

As soon as Kagome had left the camp, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He had awoken when she had almost began to cry.

_What could have caused her to cry this early in the morning? And why'd she leave camp without waking someone up? She could get killed by a youkai and none of us would even notice! ... But why should I care? She's just a jewel shard detector... right?_

He sighed as soon as he had this thought. Who was he kidding? He was in love with her. She was the one he wanted to have for his mate. But he could never tell her this for fear of rejection. Before Inuyasha could think anymore, he lept from tree to tree towards the hot spring to make sure Kagome would be safe from any attackers.

**With Kagome**

When she arrived at the hot spring she quickly looked from side to side to make sure no one would be watching her as she bathed. When she was sure that no one was there, she stripped down and stepped into the spring.

"Aaa.. this is nice." She said, as she lowered herself into the water. "I'm glad we camped by a hot spring. I don't think I could've stood another day without a nice bath."

She sunk lower into the water.

_If only Inuyasha loved me... Then we could be married after Naraku is killed... But he loves Kikyou... I saw him kissing her... If he didn't love her, why else would he kiss her? _

_**What makes you think that he loves Kikyou?**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your sub-conscience**_

_Oh that explains a lot._

_**Yep! D**_

_: )... wait... did I just type a smiley in my head? I must be going mad..._

Kagome chuckled insanely.

_Why are you talking to me now of all times?_

_**To help you tell Inuyasha that you love him.**_

_What?_

Kagome sat straight up, the water just below her breasts. She didn't notice this though. She was to busy battling the voice in her mind.

_I do NOT love Inuyasha._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Believe me, I don't. You don't know him as well as I do._

_**But I am you! I know him just as well, if not better than you!**_

_Now you're just confusing me! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_**Just let me explain.**_

_Fine. Go Ahead. I won't be listening though._

_**Yes you will be. I know you will be. You can't lie to me Kagome. I'm you.**_

_Haha... hahahhaha... HAHAHAHA!_

She burst out laughing for about 5 minutes. She was laughing loudly and happily. Tears were streaming down her face from so much laughter. When she stopped she just sat there smiling.

_**Um... ok...**_

_Sorry... so... you were gonna say something?_

_**Um... yeah...**_

_What was it?_

_**... well, for one thing, Inuyasha doesn't love Kikyou. He hasn't for a long time.**_

_WHAT! Who does he love then!_

Now it was the voices turn to laugh.

_**HAHHAHA! hahaha! hahahahaha! If you can't figure that out, then I don't know why I'm even talking to you!**_

_... does that mean that he loves me?_

_**DUH! He's been there forever, and you've loved him since you met him! Why haven't you said anything to him yet?**_

_Because he loves Kikyou._

_**I just told you he doesn't.**_

_Well... i think you're lieing!_

_**Maybe I should come back another time... when you're more... sane?**_

_Okay! Bye!_

And with that the voice was gone. Kagome sat there for a minute thinking about this, when she heard a branch snap.

**With Inuyasha - Earlier**

Inuyasha had arrived at the hot springs just as Kagome was getting in. He stared at her slightly, and then made sure no demons where anywhere near. He watched her just sitting there, staring slightly ahead. Then she chuckled insanely. Inuyasha began to worry.

_What's gotten into Kagome? Did she hit her head or something?_

He kept watching her, and he began to get a little worried. Then she sat up in the water, and Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree. She didn't seem to notice him there though. She just kept staring straight ahead. He decided that no one would notice him staring at her, so he continued staring, with a slight blush on his face. Suddenly, Kagome burst out laughing. He had no idea what she was laughing about, however. He scratched his head.

_What the hell is she laughing about? Damn wench... I never could understand her.._

He looked at her once again, when all of a sudden, the branch he was holding on to broke.

_Oh Shit._

**ok... that's it for now... R&R (read and review im pretty sure that means) if you want to read more, review and i'll update... this is my first fic so if you don't like it, thats okay... :D i might write the second chappie right now... i hate it when ppl call them 'chappies' so im just writing that to annoy everyone out there! ; ) but yeah, read and review! flame if you want! **

-hanyouxmiko990


	2. Love and Hate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (sadly...)**

**Last Time--**

He looked at her once again, when all of a sudden, the branch he was holding on to broke.

_Oh Shit._

**Chapter 2: Love and Hate**

Kagome looked in the direction of the sound.

_Who's there? What if it's a demon! Oh, I should've told someone where I was going. Now I'm gonna be dead, and they don't even know I'm gone!_

"W-who's there?" she yelled into the now silent woods. No one answered her call. "If you're a demon, stay away! I'm warning you! I have, um... friends that are, um... waiting for me... and if I don't come back soon, they'll come looking for you and they'll kill you!"

Then a thought popped into her head.

_What if it's Miroku!_

"Miroku? If that's you as soon as I get back I'm gonna have Sango knock you out!"

_What if it's... Inuyasha?_

Her heart began to beat faster.

_What if he's been watching me this whole entire time?_

She quickly slid lower into the water, a small blush starting on her face.

_If that's Inuyasha, I'm gonna 'sit' him into oblivion!_

_**No you won't.**_

_Oh no... not you again..._

_**Yep, it's me.**_

_NOOOOO!_

_**Haha, very funny. Anyway, you wouldn't 'sit' Inuyasha into oblivion, would you?**_

_What makes you say that?_

_**I know you better than you know yourself, since I am you.**_

_Oh, that's comforting._

_**You wouldn't sit him though, would you?**_

_Well... I guess not..._

_**You want him to be here with you. You love him. If you just told him how you felt, then you two could be together forever!**_

_Maybe..._

_**Try it. Tell him how you feel about him, and see what he says. I promise you, you won't regret it.**_

_Well, I guess..._

_**Ok then.**_

_Ok... (silence) Hello? Did you leave? I WASN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU YET! ARRGGGHHHH! (silence) Maybe the voice was right. Ok, well, here goes nothing..._

"Inuyasha?... SIT!"

**With Inuyasha--Earlier**

_Oh no! The branch! She's gonna know I'm here! If she finds me, she's gonna 'sit' me into oblivion! I should leave._

Inuyasha didn't leave. He sat there, looking at her.

_Maybe I should tell her how I feel... No... she'd just laugh and leave back to her own time... But maybe she wouldn't..._

Then her heard her voice- "Miroku?"

_MIROKU! Does she _want _me to be that lecher? She better not!_

Her voice again- "If that you, then I'm gonna have Sango knock you out!"

Inuyasha felt a bit of relief. At least she didn't like Miroku. Kagome was then silent for awhile.

_I wonder what she's thinking right now? What if she's thinking about me? Maybe I should tell her that it's just me..._

He started jumping to the next tree, when he froze in midair.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. "SIT!"

He gulped, and fell to the rock covered ground.

**A/N: ok! this is where it ends! hahaha! jk... i'm gonna keep writing, cause i wanna find out what happens! here ya go :D---**

Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud, resonating thud.

Kagome gasped. "INUYASHA! You were spying on me! How long were you there!" she paused, then "_Why_ were you there?"

Inuyasha had walked towards the edge of the hot spring and sat down as soon as the spell had worn off. He looked at her, then the ground, as he blushed slightly.

"Feh."

Kagome inwardly smiled. _He's blushing! Wait... why's he blushing? _

"Oh Inuyasha?"she asked in a sing-song voice. He looked into her eyes. "Why are you acting like Miroku?"

His eyes flashed. "Acting like Miroku! I wasn't acting like Miroku! You just leave camp, all alone, without telling anyone that you were even leaving, and a number of demons could've been watching you, or they could've attacked you, and then what would I do?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _He was worried about me? Maybe he does love me!_

"Inuyasha... were you worried about me?" she asked.

He looked to the left and mumbled, "Yes."

"You were!" She swam over to where Inuyasha was sitting, forgetting all about the fact that she was naked. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Inuyasha!"

He was blushing furiously now. Slowly he put his arms around her slim waist, and he hugged her back. Kagome began to whisper quietly, so quietly, that even Inuyasha had to strain to hear.

Kagome was trying to speak out loud, but the words just wouldn't come out. When they finally did, she could barely hear them.

"Inuyasha," she said, "I love you!"

Inuyasha was shocked. _She loves me? _Slowly the words began to sink in. _She loves me! What if I heard her wrong though? What if she really doesn't love me? Better make sure..._

"What did you say, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed deeply. He had heard her! Yet, he was still holding her in his arms. He hadn't thrown her into the hot spring and ran in search of Kikyou. She decided it was now or never. She looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He grinned.

"I love you too, Kagome."

Slowly, Kagome leaned closer to him. His lips found hers, and they kissed.

Unknown to the Hanyou and the Miko, an evil figure slowly turned and walked through the woods, thinking of ways to kill them both.

**oooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo! MUAHAHAHAHA! who is the evil figure watching Inuyasha & Kagome? Find out in Chapter 3!**

**haha, ok well, here's thanks to my reviewers:**

**alliwantislove : thanks!**

**kogasangel18 : my favorite Inuyasha character? hmmm well, probly Inuyasha himself, but i like Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kagome too... lol yeah... all them ones:D**

**BlueroseS.S : im glad that you think its good! **

**Fennikusu Kasai : that sorta makes sense... lol... thanks for all the compliments!**

**aeria147 : thanks! i don't know how ppl come up with ideas... lol... they just do somehow, someway, i guess... lol..!**

**SweetInuLover : I'm glad you like it!**

**lol, well, i hope you like this next chappie! sry if you don't, i'll try to make the chappies better! lol... yeah, well, R&R!**

**-**hanyouxmiko990


	3. More Love and More Hate and Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ... sadly... cries sudden mood swing D! HAHAH! **

**Last Time--**

Unknown to the Hanyou and the Miko, an evil figure slowly turned and walked through the woods, thinking of ways to kill them both.

**Chapter 3: More Love and More Hate... and Death**

The figure in the woods walked until it got to a small, dark, clearing. It stared up at the early morning sky, when it got a simply wonderful idea. It knew when it would kill them all. It had the perfect time, and the perfect place. In one day, Inuyasha and his friends would be dead. The figure began calling demon spirits to the clearing.

"Why haveth you calledeth us, milady?" said the spirit of an ancient lord.

The figure chuckled slightly. "I have work for you."

"Whateth is it thateth you wisheth of us?" the spirit asked, as it lowered itself to it's knee.

"I ask of you to kill the hanyou Inuyasha, and his friend, the miko Kagome. If any others get in your way, should you be obliged to kill them, do so."

"We will do your bidding, lady."

The ancient spirit began to walk away, followed by many, many others.

"Oh," the figure said suddenly. "If, when you return, they are not dead, you shall be condemned to a life of suffering and pain for eternity."

The leading spirit nodded it's head slightly.

"As you wish."

When the demon spirits where gone from the clearing, the figure smiled. _Finally, _she thought evilly. _Inuyasha and his friends shall be dead! Then, I will be able to rest in peace..._

**With Miroku and Sango**

Sango opened her eyes. It was a beautiful morning. She looked over to Kagome's sleeping bag, but only Shippo was there.

_Where could Kagome be? Last night she said she had something to tell me... I wonder what it could be? _

She glanced up at the tree where Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

_Where's Inuyasha? _She then noticed that Kagome's bag was gone. _Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight and Kagome ended up going back to her era... That's probably what happened. Hmmm... maybe I should go take a dip in the spring..._

Then a thought hit her.

_Wait... Kagome and her bag are missing... and Inuyasha's gone... maybe... they're at the spring togeth---_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something on her backside. She clenched her teeth, turned around, and slapped the lecherous monk in his face.

"MIROKU! Why do you always do that! You could do something else you know!"

Miroku lifted his head from the ground and rubbed the red handprint that was forming.

"What would you suggest I do, Lady Sango?" he quizzically asked.

"Well, a hug or something! That would do!" she shouted at him.

"You would like me to hug you?" asked Miroku. He smiled pervertedly then. "Are you implying that you like me, Lady Sango?"

Sango's face turned beet red. "I-i... n-no! I didn't say that! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Sango didn't answer. "Then, Lady Sango, I assume that you do indeed like me."

Sango tried to deny it. "I-i, d-d-don't---"

Miroku interrupted her. "You do not have to worry, Lady Sango, I understand completely. You just can't resist me... and to tell the truth, I cannot resist you, either."

Miroku had taken her hand in his.

Sango looked into Miroku's eyes disbelievingly. "Y-you mean..."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, Sango. I love you." He pulled her into an embrace.

Sango was shocked, but then embraced him back. "I love you too, Miroku." They were silent for a moment, then "Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Would you mind if we didn't tell the others about this?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Sango. But, if it's alright with you, I would like to know, why?"

"Well, um... because they're all... and you're all... Miroku-ish... and Kagome would... and Inuyasha... and laughing..."

Miroku nodded his head. "I understand completely. So we do not tell them then. Now that we're in love, however..."

He reached down and groped her. Sango grimaced, and almost held back the urge to slap him. But she did slap him. She looked at the other red handprint forming on his face and sighed."

"You just never learn do you?"

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

When they had stopped kissing, they noticed that Kagome was naked.

_EEEKKK! _Kagome thought. _I forgot I wasn't wearing anything! _She blushed and sunk down into the water.

Inuyasha blushed too. Then he noticed that his haori was soaked. _What are Sango and Miroku going to think! _He thought worriedly. _I'd better think of something to tell them..._

Kagome quickly finished bathing and got dressed. Inuyasha was attempting to dry off his haori by spinning around and around in circles. Kagome giggled when she saw that. He noticed that she was done.

"Kagome! You're done!" he said. "Come on, let's go back and see if Miroku and Sango are up yet." He took her hand in his and they began to walk back to the campsite. When they got there, they saw Miroku sitting on the ground, rubbing two red handprints on his face, and Sango attempting to cook Ramen. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly stepped away from eachother.

"Sango! Miroku! You're up! What about Shippo?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Shippo's been asleep ever since I've been awake," Sango answered. "Anyways, where were you two? At the hot spring?"

Miroku sat up and his eyes sparked pervertedly. "You were bathing together?"

Kagome bonked him on the head. "Hentai." She simply said.

Sango bit back a chuckle and handed each Kagome and Inuyasha a bowl of Ramen. "So, Kagome, You said you were going to tell me something?"

"I did?" Kagome asked confused.

"Don't you remember? Last night! You said you had something important to tell me!" Sango said happily.

"Um..." Kagome thought for a moment. "Oh Yeah! Hey, everyone! I forgot to tell you all! Tomorrow's my birthday!"

Sango squealed. "Oh, Kagome that's great! How old will you be?"

Kagome laughed. "I'll be 16! And I've decided to have my party here in the feudal era!"

Sango smiled happily. "Really? What will we do? Will you bring stuff from your time?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep! I'll bring a cake, candy, pop, games, flashlights..." she looked off dreamily "... this is going to be the best day off my life!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "The best day? What's going to happen?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm going to turn '16'... doesn't that mean anything?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment"... not really..."

"UGH!" Kagome walked over to where Shippo was sleeping and sat down. "Well, in my time, turning 16 is a big thing. It's special... it's... important."

Inuyasha shot her a sideways glance. "Why's that?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Um... I'm... not really sure... maybe because... you can... drive?"

"Drive what, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"A car."

Sango and Miroku looked at eachother and shrugged. "Kagome," Sango sighed, "what's a car?"

Kagome giggled slightly. "Nevermind..."

They sat there eating in silence for a moment.

"Anyways," Kagome said slowly. "Since my birthday is tomorrow... and I'm going to be having my party here tomorrow... I'm going to go back to my time for awhile Inuyasha. Is that okay?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "No. You're not going back to your time! I'd miss y-"

Miroku and Sango had began to look at him. He realized they were staring, and he blushed.

"Um... I'd miss... finding the jewel shards! Haha!" He looked over at her, and she put on her puppy-dog-eyes face. He sighed. "Okay. You can go back to your time... but only if I get to go with you."

Kagome jumped up, ran over to Inuyasha, and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!"

Miroku and Sango continued staring at them, suspiciously. **(a/n: lol :) )**

Kagome blushed when she noticed them staring and pulled away from Inuyasha. There was another silence.

Miroku scratched his head. "My, this is awkward," he said quietly.

"Shut your mouth, Monk!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. He fell to the ground. "So, we'll be going then. Tell Shippo where we are when he wakes up. We'll be back sometime tomorrow. Have fun without us!"

Miroku whispered quietly, "I'm sure we will."

Kagome turned to him. "What was that?"

He blushed, "Oh.. um.. nevermind..."

Sango felt like slapping him. Inuyasha got up off the ground, and Kagome ran over to him and jumped on his back, nearly throwing him down again.

"Good-bye!" She yelled, as they began running towards the well. She waved, and then put her arms around Inuyasha. He smiled inwardly. He loved her. He couldn't wait for her party! He had the best present planned out. **(a/n: nothing mirokuish! ;) ) **Finally, they got to the well, Kagome planning her party the whole way. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and walked over to the well. She was about to jump in when Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up, bridal style. She blushed for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha jumped into the well. The blue-ish, purple-ish light surrounded them both, until they came out on the other side. They looked deeply into eachother's eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered back.

They were about to kiss, when there was a loud crash from the house. Kagome looked up.

"What was that!" she asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "Let's go find out."

He jumped out of the well, and set Kagome down. They ran to the house, and were about to open the door, when they heard a scream. They ran inside to see Kagome's little brother lying on the floor, covered in blood. Kagome fell down next to him, and put his head in her lap. She began to cry.

"SOUTA!"

**A/N: SOUTA! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT IS INUYASHA'S PRESENT FOR KAGOME! WILL SANGO AND MIROKU ADMIT THAT THEY LOVE EACHOTHER TO KAGOME AND INUYASHA! WILL SHIPPO FIND LOVE! AND WHAT OF THE LONE POTATO! ( ;) )FIND OUT, IN CHAPPIE 4! and possibly 5! and 6! and all the other chappies after that, if i even get that far! haha! MWUAHAHA! ;-)**

**To my REVIEWERS:**

**inuyashaishot - yeah, the fact that Kagome's naked can be disturbing to some ppl. lol... haha... i'm glad you like my story! D high fives **

**kogasangel18 - **smiles im glad you like the cliffhangers! i think cliffhangers are good, only if ppl update enough so you know what happens! i read this one fic where there was a cliffhanger, and the person hadn't updated in forever! it was awful! lol! haha! thanks for liking my story:)

**xXFoolishXx** - thank you for liking it! and here's the update! lol!

**inu yasha lover 144183** - thank you for the thumbs up! grins

**SweetInuLover** - THANKS! does an identical dance D

**hanyou-gurl28** - here's the update! ;)

**.:ILuvInuyasha:.** - yeah, i think the story is going a bit fast too... D! well, im glad you like it! hugs :)

**'til next time then... parting is such sweet sorrow... or something like that... haha... REVIEW PLZ! i love reviews! they make me all happy! if you review i might put up the next chappie! haha... yeah, i probly will anyways... lol... D**

hanyouxmiko990


	4. Laughter & AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (cries)**

**Last Time--**

"SOUTA!"

**Chapter 4:**

"SOUTA!" Kagome screamed. "Oh my god! You can't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

Souta then opened his eyes. _What is she talking about?_ he thought.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Souta! Are you okay!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah, why?"

Kagome looked at him confusedly. _He's sitting here covered in blood, but he's okay? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!_

Souta looked down and realized he was covered in 'blood'. He looked from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"You thought I was dead?" he asked slowly.

"Yes! But you're gonna be okay!" Kagome said, tears still streaming down her face.

Souta laughed then.

"Kagome! This isn't blood! It's paint! I was painting that cupboard, when the chair fell over. I screamed, and the paint fell all over me. I can't believe you thought I was dead! HAHAHA!"

Kagome looked over to the cupboard, and saw that it was half-way painted red. Then she saw the empty paint can on the floor next to them. She stood up and blushed deeply.

"I-i... I thought that... well... yeah..." she muttered. "I'm gonna... um... go upstairs..."

She slowly walked upstairs to her room, leaving Inuyasha and Souta alone in the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at Souta. He knew that Souta was okay as soon as they had entered the kitchen, but with Kagome screaming like she was, he wasn't able to say anything. Souta giggled slightly, and then the pair burst out laughing.

**A/N: im sry that its such a short chapter! i just wanted you all to know that souta was okay! im not gonna be able to write for awhile, because my dad's coming here to pick me up tomorrow so i can go back to michigan with him, and from here (maine) thats about a 20 hour drive... so im not gonna be able to write for awhile... yeah... i just wanted to leave you with this! review!**

hanyouxmiko990


	5. Battle of the Minds

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA:D**

**Last Time-**

She slowly walked upstairs to her room, leaving Inuyasha and Souta alone in the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at Souta. He knew that Souta was okay as soon as they had entered the kitchen, but with Kagome screaming like she was, he wasn't able to say anything. Souta giggled slightly, and then the pair burst out laughing.

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Minds  
**

The rest of the day went pretty well. Kagome stayed up in her room most of the afternoon, while Souta and Inuyasha were playing video games. She was looking through her clothes for the perfect outfit to wear on her 16th birthday. She finally found the best outfit; a knee-length, black, fluttery skirt, and a white silk shirt with fluttery sleeves. **(A/N: a lot better than it sounds… just imagine a cool outfit…) **She also thought of what they were going to do for her party.

_Hmm… we could always play… Truth or Dare? Yeah… that's good… and… um… _

She grinned pervertedly.

_Spin the Bottle._

She mentally slapped herself. Since when did she start thinking like Miroku? She shuddered slightly then went back to thinking about her party. She explained to them all what birthday parties were like one day while they set up camp. Did they remember though? Were they going to get her gifts? If they didn't that would be okay…

_I wonder what they'd get me?_

_**Hmmm…… I wonder **_

_OH NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!_

_**YES! IT"S ME:D**_

_Ok… what do you want?_

_**Just to talk… and give suggestions for your party…**_

_Fine…… go ahead… talk…_

_**:D ok! Well, you should definitely play Truth or Dare… you might even get to kiss Inuyasha! Just tell Sango to dare you and him to kiss beforehand, and then you'll get to! **_

_Really?_

_**YES!**_

_Hey… that could work!_

_**I know! Am I not brilliant?**_

_You are very brilliant! I'll be sure to tell Sango…… WAIT A MINUTE!_

_**What?**_

_You are acting so much like Miroku! Get out of the gutter and back into my head!_

_**I am in your head! And it's not my fault if I'm in the gutter! Because you control your own actions! It's all up to you! Make up your own mind once in a while! GOSH!**_

_FINE! MAYBE I WILL THEN!_

_(silence)_

_Um… Hello?_

_(silence)_

_You… didn't really leave, right?_

_(silence)_

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. As soon as she realized that she had yelled, she clapped her hands over her mouth. Sure enough, Inuyasha burst into her room, breaking right through her door.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" he shouted. Then he looked around. He sensed no danger… then why did she scream? She was blushing furiously.

_What is up with her?_

_**You should know.**_

_What do you mean, I should know?_

_**You're smart. Figure it out.**_

_What the hell are you talking about!_

_**If you can't guess it I'm not telling.**_

_What the he- FEH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TELL ME OR NOT! I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT KAGOME! IS SHE OKAY!_

_**I don't know. Does she look okay to you?**_

_She looks fine!_

_**Then she's okay……… are you sure you only think she looks… 'fine'?**_

_No… she looks sexy as he- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BRAIN! GET OUT! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!_

_**Fine! Don't have a cow or anything! Cause we know that would be terrible!**_

_Have a cow- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Are you insane or something! God… and to believe your part of me…_

_**HA HA! WRONG! YOU are part of ME! Ever think about that!**_

_I… I am?_

_**HA HA TRICKED YOU:D**_

_GGgggrrrrrrrRR! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!_

_(silence)_

_ARE YOU GONE!_

_(silence)_

_Yes… finally… comfortable silence…._

_(silence)_

_Now I can stare at Kagome and her sexy bod…_

_**HAHA I KNEW IT! TOLD YOU SO!**_

_What the hell! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!_

**_I'LL NEVER BE GONE! MWUAHAHAH! (fades away)_**

_Thank Kami that's over… Now… back to Kagome…_

"Um… Inuyasha?" Kagome said slowly. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Eh… What?" Inuyasha said back.

"I asked you why you were staring at me…" Kagome said slowly, her face bright red.

Inuyasha realized he was inches away from her, just staring into her eyes… and he wanted to keep it that way… Unfortunately, there was a voice from downstairs.

"Kagome! Souta! I'm home!" Their mother yelled from downstairs. "And I got the stuff you asked for Kagome!" **(A/N: she called her mom's cell phone and told her to get food let's just say… haha)**

"Be-be right down!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha flattened his ears at the sudden loud noise. "Oops… sorry Inuyasha… I'll, um… be right back…" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

_Did she just…… _Inuyasha thought slowly, his hand on his face. Then he smiled brightly, and happily bounced downstairs, swinging Tetsusaiga in the air.

**With the Lone Potato-**

The Lone Potato quickly peered around the corner of Kagome's bedroom door, making sure the coast was clear. They had no idea he was watching their every move. He quickly rolled out the door, down the hall, and fell down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

**A/N: okay! That's the chappie! Sry for the long wait… I had to come all the way here to michigan and I got all used to my surroundings, saw my friends, etc;… still sorta getting used to it all over again… haven't really done anything though, so I decided to update for all my wonderful reviewers! Lol! It's late, so I'm gonna reply to all your reviews with my next chappie… I hope to have it up soon!**

Hanyouxmiko990


	6. The Strange Voice and A Scary Book

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Oh yeah... before I forget... to my reviewers (from the last few chappies) :

**XXFoolishXx**: only time will tell:D

**SweetInuLover:** im glad you like it that much:D thanks for the review!

**BlueroseS.S:** lol... I forgot about her mum and grampa! Lol... they were just at the store or something though... lol...

**hanyou-gurl28:** thank you:D

**inuyashaishot:** I like asking questions though! Lol! It leaves ppl in suspense:D well... sometimes maybe...

**Twistedmemories**: I'm glad you like it:D

**venombabe:** thanks for the review! Yeah, I thought that part was funny too!

**mnkygogo13**: im glad you like it! Here's an update:D

**angel61991:** well, im happy that you find my story interesting :D

**inubaby2:** thanks!

**branchoftreela:**D! thanks for the review!

**C.A.M.E.O.1andonly**: im glad you like it :D

**Shadowtheangel**: thanks for liking it!

**DarkAngelsFaith:** the lone potato makes an appearance in this chappie:D be sure to read about him! Im sure he'll turn out just fine!

**joyfulsoul:** im glad you liked it:D!

**inuyasha-backlashwave**: thanks for reading:D

**Kirarafourseasons**: jimmy the monkey? I'll havta check him out:D

**Raven:** im glad that your interested in my story!

**Inuyashalover144183**:D!

**mnkygogo13**: im glad you liked it:D

**xXFoolishXx:** :D :D :D

**Shadowtheangel**: yep! (grins proudly) :D

**angel61991**: I know... it was a bit odd huh? Lol... :D

**C.A.M.E.O.1andOnly**: haha:D

**joyfulsoul**: yep! And more to come! ;D

**theStrange:** yeah, I live in michigan with my dad... in the upper peninsula... lol:D I was just visiting my mom for the summer... :D

ok... now that that's done... On with the story :D

**Chapter 6: The Strange Voice and A Scary Book**  
Kagome was in the kitchen with her mom, talking about her party in the feudal era.

"What are you going to do, Kagome?" her mother asked her, as she helped her daughter pack her yellow bag.

"I don't know… play some games I guess… and eat… and if Miroku and Sango remember, I'll have gifts to open… It doesn't matter if I don't though…" Kagome said slowly.

Her mom smiled inwardly. Then she noticed a 'Lone Potato' lying on the floor. She picked it up and put it with the other potatoes. Then she went back to smiling inwardly.

"And what games are you planning on playing? Hide and Seek…? Or something more like Spin the Bottle?" her mom asked, trying her best to sound innocent and momish.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled. "How could you even think such things! I would never do that!"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head… then burst into laughter. Kagome stared at her mother, with a very confused look on her face.

"Mom…?" she said cautiously.

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, as she collected herself. "It's just…" she trailed off.

"What is it, Mom?"

"What is Inuyasha getting you?"

Kagome looked suspiciously at her mother.

"How should I know?"

Kagome's mother burst into laughter again. Kagome just stared at her dumbly. Finally, when her mother had calmed down enough, she yelled:

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"WHAT IS IT!" Kagome yelled in response.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome to her and whispered into her ear. Unknown to both of them, Inuyasha was listening outside the door, and he heard every word of what Mrs. H. had said.

"At your party, you should tell Inuyasha how you feel about him."

Kagome stared at her mother blankly. Is it that obvious that I like Inuyasha?

"How do I feel about him, mom?" she asked her mother quietly.

Her mother burst out in laughter again.

"Well, it's obvious that you love him!" her mother said.

Kagome quickly jumped and covered her mom's mouth.

"MOM!" she whispered, "Inuyasha has Hanyou hearing! He probably heard what you said!"

Her mother just shook her head.

"He already knows that you love him, Kagome."

"I know, but- wait! No he doesn't! I never said I love him!"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… you've said that you love him before. It was in your diary, don't you remember?"

Kagome freaked out then.

"MOM! WHEN DID YOU READ MY DIARY!"

Kagome's mom chuckled, then went back to packing Kagome's bag.

"Only a few moments before you came down. Your bag was on the table, and the diary was right there, so I read what you wrote… I found the entry about this morning at the hot spring very entertaining."

"MOM!"

Now she knows that I love him! No one's supposed to know! Maybe it will be better for her to know… but I didn't plan on her finding out like this!

"I'm going upstairs," Kagome declared suddenly. She grabbed her diary off of the table. "And I'm taking this with me!"

She opened the door and began to walk out when she bumped right into Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! UGH! HOW COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!" she screamed as she walked up to her bedroom.

Inuyasha sighed and went to play video games with Souta.

**With Kagome-**

Kagome sat on her bed fuming. First her mom read her diary, then Inuyasha was listening to their conversation! How could he!

_**How does that make your day bad?**_ The voice in her head asked her suddenly.

_I don't know…_ she replied. _It just does._

**Well, is there anything I can do to help?**

_Stop talking to me… that might work…_

**That's okay. I like talking to you.**

_Ugh._

**How about a suggestion?**

_Go ahead. My day can't get any worse._

**_Go take a hot, quiet, relaxing bath._**

_For once, I must admit, that that is actually a great suggestion. Thanks._

**_No Problem:D_**

Kagome hit herself on the head. Typing smileys to the voice again? She must be going insane. She put her diary in the top drawer of her desk, and went to start running the water for a bath.

**With Inuyasha-**  
Inuyasha was playing a racing game with Souta, but he just couldn't concentrate. Did he really cause Kagome to have a bad day? He had to talk to her.

_What if I just make her day worse, though?_

**_Don't worry, you can't possibly make her day any worse._**

_Feh. You again._

**_Yep:D_**

_Whatever._

The voice inside of Inuyasha's head had a very Miroku-like idea.

**_Inuyasha?_**

_Yeah?_

**_I think you should go talk to Kagome right now… tell her that your sorry and such._**

_Fine…_

**_Just go straight up to her room, right now._**

_Will you leave me alone?_

**_Sure!_**

_Ok. I'll do it._

Inuyasha set the controller down and walked up to Kagome's room. Souta stared at him, beginning to get very confused. He had started the next race, and Inuyasha had just sat there staring off into space. Maybe it was because he lost again. That was probably it. Souta went back to playing the game.

When Inuyasha entered Kagome's room, he found it empty. He sat on her bed, when he noticed the top drawer of Kagome's dresser was open. Curiousity got the better of him, and he went over to look what could possibly be in there. He saw a small book with butterflies on the cover that said in pink, "My Diary".

So this is the thing that Kagome's mom had read. I wonder what it could possibly say about me?

He looked to the door leading to Kagome's personal bathroom, and opened the book. She had gotten the diary the day of her 15th birthday…

The day she met me… he thought silently.

He knew that if Kagome was mad at her mom for reading this book, she would personally kill him if she caught him reading it. He couldn't help himself though… he had to see what she had written about him, if anything at that. He turned to the first page, and began to read…

**

* * *

A/N: I know, I know… a sorta short chappie… but I felt like updating, so here it is! Lol… yeah… soooo……**

**I have no idea what Inuyasha is going to get Kagome for her bday…… review with suggestions plz! Anything will do:D**

**Hope you like the chappie!**

**Hanyouxmiko990**


	7. Anger and Heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Last Time-**  
He opened the book and began to read.

**Chapter 7: Anger and Heartbreak**

**Kagome's Diary**

_InuYasha is so thickheaded! He always runs off to go and see Kikyou, and expects me to stay away from Kouga! Maybe I should go to Kouga's Den and stay with him for awhile... but I wouldn't be able to do that. I love Inuyasha too much. I'll always forgive him for going to see Kikyou... and even though he loves her still, I'll always be by his side..._

**With InuYasha**

_She... she loves me?_ Inuyasha thought fleetingly, when suddenly the door burst open and Kagome entered the room. She looked at InuYasha, and her gaze fell to the open diary sitting on his lap. Slowly it dawned on her. Inuyasha had read her diary.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "SSSSIIIIIITTTTT!"

InuYasha fell and hit the floor, nearly breaking it.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for!" he yelled as soon as the spell wore off.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU STUPID BAKA!" she shouted yet again. "YOU READ MY DIARY! THOSE ARE MY MOST SECRET AND PRIVATE THOUGHTS!"

InuYasha slowly looked at the book and then back to Kagome. "Oh..." was all he said.

Kagome was mad, but she could never stay mad at InuYasha for long.

"Ugh..." Kagome sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get ready and go back to the Feudal Era."

InuYasha shrank back against the wall. This was very strange behavior that Kagome was expressing. She never quit being mad at him this fast. Kagome noticed that he was acting scared of her, and she got mad again.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

He jumped and ran out of her room as fast as a bunny rabbit. She closed her door behind him and slowly slid down to a sitting position.

_InuYasha..._ she thought, _sometimes I just don't understand you..._

They got packed and ready to go and they left shortly after to go back to the Feudal Era. Kagome had packed many things, but she left most of them a surprise. Kagome said her good-bye's to her family, and she & InuYasha jumped through the well.

"It's so good to be back!" Kagome said as InuYasha picked her up and jumped out of the well.

"You got that right." InuYasha said as he set her down. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw something slowly flying through the air. He looked at Kagome. She was too busy appreciating the fact that they were back, so she didn't notice the demon.

"Um... Kagome?" InuYasha said carefully. "There's something that I have to do. Why don't you go back to the hut? I'll be right there."

"Sure Inuyasha..." Kagome said slowly. She hesitated, then ran up and hugged him. "Be careful, whatever it is you have to do."

Hesitantly he hugged her back, and ran towards the demon. Kagome watched him run off in the distance, and smiled after him.

_It's amazing. _She thought. _He hasn't said anything about Kikyou all day..._

That's when she noticed the soul collectors off in the distance, in the direction of where InuYasha had ran to.

_Kikyou…_ she thought. _He went to her... he still loves her... doesn't he?_

**A/N: sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But… here it is! Lol… I'm gonna try and update more from now on! Please review!**

-hanyouxmiko990


	8. Season of Love? Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…… runs away in tears**

**Chapter 8: Season of Love? Or Not?**

**With Kikyou and InuYasha**

"InuYasha!" Kikyou yelled as she threw herself into InuYasha's arms. "You came to me! Oh Inu! I love you! Don't go back to my stupid reincarnation! She's just a pathetic copy of me! Stay with me!"

InuYasha looked at Kikyou and laughed. He had no idea that she was planning to kill him.

"Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou….." he sighed. "I know what I'm going to get Kagome for her birthday."

Kikyou eyed him suspiciously. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked swiftly.

InuYasha smiled evilly. "Everything…."

Then, he….

**With Kagome**

_I can't believe he went to her again… _she thought bitterly. _I honestly thought that he loved me this time… Oh well……… There's nothing I can do to make him change his mind… I guess that all I can do is stick by his side… even though he loves her…._

She walked into the forest, away from InuYasha and Kikyou. She continued walking until she came upon a hot spring. It wasn't empty though… It was occupied… with two people… by the names of…

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Oh, Miroku," Sango sighed as he finished giving her a back massage. "I'm so glad that I agreed to let you do this. It's absolutely wonderful!"

"Yes, indeed it is, Lady Sango," Miroku replied equally lustful. "Did I ever tell you how lovely you look Lady Sango?"

Sango blushed. "Yes, you have Miroku. Um… There's something that I want to tell you…. I think that I –," she was cut off however, by a certain someone's hand in a certain place on her body. Instead of slapping him, however, she leaned over and kissed him. Miroku was shocked by Sango's actions. He had expected her to slap him as she usually did in situations like this. To Miroku's unknowingness, however, Sango was as equally shocked with her actions as he was. They continued to make-out, their hands roaming each other's bodies… and then…

**With Kagome**

Kagome quickly ran from the hot spring. _Sango and Miroku? _she thought questioningly. _I had no idea!_

She arrived at Kaede's hut shortly after and she saw Shippou playing with Kilala. Actually, it looked more like Shippou was flirting with Kilala. And Kilala was flirting back! She was rubbing against Shippou's legs while Shippou rubbed her tail and ears. Then he began kissing Kilala's face and paws. Kagome got out of their too, and went looking for Kaede behind the hut. Kaede was pruning a small garden patch when Kagome arrived.

"Kagome dear!" Kaede said at Kagome's arrival. "How are ye?"

Kagome shook her head. _Oh my god…what is up with everyone today? Sango and Miroku, Shippou and Kilala, and for all I know InuYasha and Kikyou… something is definitely up today…_

"Fine, Kaede," Kagome said unconvincingly. "I have a small question though… Why is it that everyone seems to be… in love… all of a sudden?"

Kaede laughed a hearty laugh. "Ye mean to say that ye does not know?"

Kagome shook her head sadly. Kaede laughed again.

"Kagome, it is mating season. All humans, demons, monks, and mikos mate with another being this time of season. It is only natural."

Kagome blushed deeply. "Oh…." she looked at the ground. _InuYasha is with Kikyou… _she sighed. _I feel so alone…_

Just then there was a sound in the brush… and then…

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha overheard Kagome and Kaede's discussion. He hid his present for Kagome behind a tree and covered it with his haori. He hoped that Kagome would like his present. He couldn't wait to see how she reacted when she saw it. He walked into the clearing then.

"Hello, Kaede," he began. "How are you?"

Kaede looked at him suspiciously... InuYasha smiled.

"Never mind that. Hey, Kagome? Could you come here for a minute?" he asked over his shoulder as he walked into the woods again.

"Um… Sure…" she said cautiously. She hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.

She slowly followed InuYasha into the woods. He walked over to another small clearing littered with animal fur and moss. Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"InuYasha…" she said slowly. "What is all this?"

Then he turned to her and brought his lips to hers.

**A/N: HAH! Now you don't know what's gonna happen! And you don't know his present for her yet! Lol! um… here's a little question for all of you… should I have a lemon? or not? it's completely up to all of you! And your faithful reviews! **

**There will be more of the lone potato in the next couple chapters… so…**

**Lemon?**

**Or no?**

**I've never written a lemon before, so I don't know how good it would be… but there's a first for everything…. Well, review! **

Hanyouxmiko990


End file.
